This invention relates to a wire harness lead-out structure of a protector having a corrugated tube-fixing function.
In many cases, a corrugated tube has been mounted at a wire harness lead-out portion of a protector (from which a wire harness is led out) for protection purposes. In such a case, fixing ribs for being engaged in concave grooves (valley portions) in an outer periphery of the corrugated tube so as to prevent the disengagement of the corrugated tube are provided at the wire harness lead-out portion of the protector.
In the case of a protector described in Patent Literature 1, two completely-fixing ribs and two provisionally-fixing ribs (which are disposed between the two completely-fixing ribs) are provided at a wire harness lead-out portion, and a pressing wall for being pressed against an outer peripheral surface of a ridge (mountain portion) of a corrugated tube is provided between the two provisionally-fixing ribs.
The two provisionally-fixing ribs and the single pressing wall disposed therebetween are provided for the purpose of provisionally fixing the corrugated tube against disengagement, that is, movement toward an upper opening of a protector body before the corrugated tube is completely fixed by the completely-fixing ribs upon closing of the upper opening by a lid
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2004-229351 (FIGS. 5 and 6)
As described above, the corrugated tube has heretofore been provisionally fixed by the two provisionally-fixing ribs and the single pressing wall disposed therebetween, and as a length for effecting the provisional fixing, a length covering three consecutive ridges of the corrugated tube has been required.